


Hope for the hopeless and pray for those dibshits who cant

by Angelssavior



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol, Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Bobby Singer Deals With Idjits, Caring Dean Winchester, Caring John Winchester, Caring Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester Can't Help It, Dean Winchester is Protective of Sam Winchester, Drug Addiction, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff without Plot, Hope, Human Castiel (Supernatural), Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, John Winchester Not Being an Asshole, John Winchester Tries, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Dean Winchester, Parental Bobby Singer, Past Abuse, Past Domestic Violence, Past Relationship(s), Protective Bobby Singer, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective John Winchester, Protective Sam Winchester, Self-Harm, Silence, Stand Alone, The Author Regrets Nothing, Threats of Rape/Non-Con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:42:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24674065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelssavior/pseuds/Angelssavior
Summary: Winter O'Brien was only fourteen when she not only witnessed her parents be killed but ended up living with Bobby Singers best and long time friend John Winchester. At seventeen, she has nightmares of being raped and beaten and disappears without a trace. Dean and Sam soon find her when Cain brings her back, due to some thing that brings her to the brink of death. Can they save her in time or will the winchesters loose their family?
Kudos: 2





	Hope for the hopeless and pray for those dibshits who cant

She swung the machette around when she saw us, John grabbing the blade between his hands and watched her carefully. Her eyes filled with pure rage, and grief and something I couldn't pinpoint but knew all to well. Her eyes darted between us as she kicked him hard, his back crashing to the floor and his gun pointed at me. The machete was in her other hand, pointing at his throat, her cherry red hair sticking to her face and back as she panted softly. 

"Who are you two? Whada doin' in my house?" Her scottish or maybe irish accent came out, and she watched us.

We looked at each other, and she snarled softly. "Speak up or the lot of you will have your vocal cords on the floor," and I raised my hands in surrender.

"Your parents never told you about us Winter?" Asked John Winchester.

"Stories, no less. You and your kind tend to bring monsters round, and the irish tend to protect themselves. Now Winchester, speak or else," her tone threatening.

"We heard bout what happen here and thought we check it out. Seems to me you have it all done."

The house was in a nice neighborhood, but the rumors of a nest filled with vampires hit and we had came to investigate. The parents had yet to come out, and yet something told me they were dead. She watched me then watched John.

"No partner in crime Bobby? Shame, he would've been a... Wonderful snack for them if they had stuck around long enough," her tone sarcastic, but her eyes were something else. They were a carribean blue and turquoise green color and I watched her, unsury and glanced at John who got up and she put the machete away. Her hair now pushed back out of her face. 

"We have to go before the cops show up and suspect us," I said and she nodded as she rushed to her room and went to finish packing. She didn't have a lot in her room to call her own. She had hand me down clothes, some of them sewn together even though the house looked goregous on the outside. 

"How old are ya? You look sixteen maybe seventeen." I asked as she laughed then faced me.

"Fourteen actually, in this business you have to mature faster than normal teenagers would. Besides, I'm a house wife. Suppose to take care of the kids and listen and do what I'm told to do," she faced me, one hand on her hip the other on the wooden bed frame.

"You dont look to shabby yourself. Mom told me stories about you and whats his face. She had some good kicks with you back in the day too from what she told me," I chuckled shaking my head and adjusted my hat.

"Yeah well..."

Trailing off, she grabbed the suit case, and couple of duffel bags she had, her room now empty. Drawers open and what not, the secret spot hidden under bed open and whatever was inside now in her baggage. We rushed towards the car and drove off. When we reached the motel, she stood up and stretched, her body cracking. Her tan skin told a different story of what happened at the house. When she turned away, her bacm was covered in scars, and I looked at Johm who had a shocked look on his face as well. That was something you don't see every day, especially on a fourteen year old.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

We sat at the buffet, as she wolfed down her plate. Dean and Sam were messing with each other. John and I sat across from each other, not sure of what to make last night. She had completely shut down when we asked about the scars on her back, and wouldn't let anyone touch her. When Ellen did show up, she was as stunned as we were and wouldn't talk to Ellen either but let her clean her back. She was skinny, and you could practically see her bones. 

She was this shy girl from California, and she was very protective of her past. She was different and was the same age as Dean was if not younger. She was good with Sammy and John and especially Dean. We dropped the kids off at the hotel before Johna and I went for a ride before leaving town to go back home.

"So what you think about Winter? Its been a few days you know and nobodys come an claim the poor girl. She must be scared shit less." 

"Yeah but Bobby..."

"Don't start with me boy, we both know that if she doesnt get claimed shes staying with us. I know you don't like the idea of having a female around but somebody has to take care of those boys too. Not just us and whoever else comes along. Besides it be nice to have her around, teach the boys some good manners and maybe give you a chance at raising a girl."

The look on his face told me he knew I was right and we swung back round. We paid for the rest of our time at the motel and left to go back home after a few more days. She was pleasant to have around and soon helped me around my house. Cleaning, and cooking and rearranging the books I had so I could find them easier. I watched her in awe as she did laundry and all the rooms. The boys adoring her that she could help with homework and what not.


End file.
